


Angsty Drabbles

by Sarran



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: Short drabbles that will be posted as one work.Major Char death tag as it is implied in some but not all.No happy endings in this work, If you expect one please look elsewhere.





	

Characters : Mark/Ethan unrequited.  
Tag: Suicide attempt.

\-----------------

 

We like to think we are cold hearted. That all the hurt and harm we have suffered over our life has made us stronger. That we have come to a point where nothing can get through the walls that we have built that they are impenetrable. That we are fine alone and the quiet does not bother us. 

The opposite is true. Ethan had found that in the moment he thought he was strongest. He was oh so weak. Loneliness was stronger and his heart gave way. Despite the walls he fell in love when he should have known better. 

It was a simple thing an invite online to play with some friends of friends. Then enjoyment turned to waiting online in the hopes Mark would show. Hoping to be noticed when he did, trying to grab Marks attention and doing silly things to get it.

Finally Ethan sat staring at the screen. Eyes burning from lack of sleep and body screaming for food. He realised how long he had sat and waited begged the Mark to play. His brain screeched that his heart was wrong to fall in love. And he now saw the error, he fell for a man he could never have. Fingers blindly turned off the computer, Eyes closed and saw a face that he knew he had to forget.

Sadness welled deep within as he realised that the only way to move on would be to wipe the other from his life. So that is what he tried to do. With a last message to tell Mark that he was sorry, before he blocked even mutual friends.

But the pain was too much. Sitting on the bottom of his shower weeks later... life had not gotten easier. Heart still ached for the other. Fingers itched to click on his channel. Eyes wanted to see his name flash on screen... instead he felt the only way to be truly free was to be where he was now.

A small blade pressed against the flesh of a thigh, red already running from the other. Letting it fall from twitching fingers he leant his head back against the shower wall, whispering as he felt it all turn black “I wish I had been stronger... I wish I had not fallen for you... please forgive me... please forgive me...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry these are so different from my norm, trying a new writing style.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my profile for an update on other current series
> 
> Cheers and Let Peace Reign


End file.
